Three Years Was Two Years Too Long
by Vash M
Summary: my offical second fic, chapter two will be up soon


THREE YEARS WAS TWO YEARS TO LONG

Ok ladies and gents I'm back but for those of you who do not know me I am Desgardia aka Rick O'Connor and I'm back with my second fic and this 1 is gonna b good its not a 1 shot as u can see cuz I wanna make this longer and have more depth than jst a fic with sum story and then full on sex cuz its jst boring and it reli is jst porn in writing form so yea. WARINING THIS FIC IS RATED X FOR AGNST (FORMS OF SELF HATE OR DEPRESSION) FOUL LANGUAGE (FUCK, ASS, SHIT,) AND HOT SEX (GIGGIDY GIGGIDY GIGGIDY ALRIGHT) YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED SO DO NOT COMPLAIN 2 ME SAYING THAT I HAVE NAUGHTY WORDS, ADULT SITUATIONS AND GRAPIC DETAIL OF ONES SELF HARM CUZ I WILL I HAVE TO DO 2 U WHAT I DO 2 EVERY1 WHO BITCHES AT ME ON XBOBX LIVE AND THAT IS REDUCE U 2 TEARS AND RUIN UR SELF ASTEEM THEN SAY THAT YOUR MUM MAKES VERI SHITTY PIE AND THAT IT IS AN INSULT TO THE PASTERY WORLD. ALL OF THIS IS FOR LATER CHAPTERS THOU WHICH WILL BE OUT SOON I GUESS IT REALY DEPENDS ON MY SCHEDUAL

Its always the same dream Sakura is unconscious from a few points on the body thanks to his taijutsu. Sai is completely comatose thanks to his Mangekyo Sharingan. Naruto is the only 1 left standing." You've improved yourself slightly but I'm still better than you Naruto" Sasuke said. "I see you've learned some new tricks from you new master but they won't work on me you fucking traitor" Naruto replied with an angry scowl. " So there's nothing I can say or do to get you to come back is their? " Naruto asked. "Nope not one fucking thing dobe" Sasuke shot back. "Then I guess I'm no longer holding back against you and I have nothing to gain by letting you live" Naruto said. Sasuke's reply was a series of hand signs followed by the words "Fire Style Grand Fire Ball jutsu". Naruto easily dodged the attack because he expected it, he learned that it was the Uchiha's favorite jutsu not just from his training with Jiraiya but also his past few fights with Itachi and Sasuke. Naruto did his signature technique Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu and instructed them to go all out trying any form of taijutsu or weapon attack while he came up with a strategy on how to defeat this worthless basterd. "Is that the best you got you worthless shit!" Sasuke yelled as he easily beat through his clones. "Nope they were just a distraction" Naruto replied as he bust through his clones with his Rasengan. _"Shit"_ Sasuke thought as it hit him square in the chest. Naruto was surprised he landed the hit even more surprised that it wasn't a clone or substitution. Sasuke was sent back about 20 feet from the hit, he looked down at his chest it was bleeding slightly and there was a slight indent from where it had hit. "Enjoy that hit cuz it's the last one you'll ever land" Sasuke scoffed. "Wanna bet "? Naruto asked. "Why bother dobe I'm gonna win this fight and you and that monster will be no more then when I'm threw with you I'll have fun killing every single being in Konoha. " Monster eh haven't you looked in a mirror you worthless swine"? Naruto scorned. "That's it I've had it with you and with that Sasuke tapped directly into the power of his state two. _I knew he was gonna go into that well time to show him what he faced back in the valley of the end was only a small fraction of my power. " kyuubi give me some power to help end this worthless traitor who dared to flick your nose. "WHAT ?" roared. So your finally facing him eh kit well one and two tails won't cut it not the way I wanna make this arrogant little shit rag suffer I hope you enjoy this kit cuz I know I will". _With that Naruto returned to the present. Sasuke's upper kimono was in shreds from his transformation and he jst ripped of the tatters and unsheathed his sword and charged towards Naruto. "Prepare to die demon scum" he yelled. "Oh yeah try me Naruto turned and faced him his outline blood red and his skin reddened to a deep blood red and his upper shirt started to tear, he ripped off the arms of his shirt and held up his palm as Sasuke continued his charge and sent a giant chakra pulse wave towards him and sent him back flying. " What the …? " Sasuke asked him self. "SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Naruto roared. He charged full force and charged up an odoma rasengan and hit him full on and sent him back his chest profusely bleeding from the wound. Naruto walked over to him and clawed the living shit outta Sasuke making him pay for all the hurt he caused every one in the village. He picked up Sasuke up by the neck and said " Tell your master I'm coming for him and you and no one else will stop me got that bitch ?" Sasuke's injuries were 4 to sever to answer but he did to one thing. He raised up is right hand and it glowed with a fierce black and punched it threw Naruto's chest and he squeezed his heart and Naruto fell to the ground but before he did he tossed the worthless shit threw about 5 trees.

Naruto awoke from the nightmare that had plagued his dreams sense it had happened. His brow covered in sweat he struggled to free himself of his covers and get to his apartment's balcony. The night air cooled the genin and relaxed him slightly. This was the fourth time in a week he had woken up from his sleep by some horrible dream and it was starting to take its toll on him. "Well at least its better than the new dream that kept coming up. The dream in question was that Sasuke and his Master came back to wage a full scale war and Sasuke personally killing all that were close to him including his beloved Hinata chan. Just thinking about her made his heart best 1,000 miles a minute, he long ago gave up fawning for Sakura he decided that its best of they stay close friends. " Wow I really have grown up" he said to him self as he again realized how mature it was to give up an old crush and still remain friends and have no other past feelings come up. Naruto hadn't seen Hinata much because when he'd get back she'd be on a mission and when ever he thought he'd get some free time to go find her Tsunade would assign him a mission its like the world it self was trying to keep them apart. Then Naruto had an epiphany sense he's not gonna get any sleep why not head over to the Hyuga compound and talk to her but he should also say hi to Neji so he doesn't get his ass kicked by her family.

Morning came and Naruto was walking by and turned into the compound and asked the guard if Neji and Hinata were home the guard answered with a yes and told him to go on through. The first person he met was Hiashi Hyuga the head of the main branch. " Morning Hiashi-san" he bowed deeply as to show respect. "Naruto it has been awhile sense I've seen you around here what can I do for you"? Hiashi asked. " Yeah I was training and been out on missions and I haven't had much down time and nothing unless you can point me to where Neji and Hinata are. "Ah I should of guessed they would be delighted to see you last I saw them they were in the kitchen it's the third door on the right as you walk in the main door"; he pointed to the one behind him. " Thanks Hiashi-san" he bowed again. " Any time Naruto , Any time"; he added as Naruto left. Naruto found Hinata and Neji finishing up their breakfasts. " Good morning Neji-san and Hinata-chan. " Naruto waa… what are you doing here? " Hinata asked as she turned very red. " Yes Naruto what are you doing here"? Neji asked the curiosity not hidden from his voice. "Oh well you know just saying hi because I never get to see you guys cuz I'm always on missions and I have some down time so I figured I'd see how you guys were I haven seen you guys in three years". Naruto replied. " You saw me during the Suna missions" Neji replied. "Yeah but we didn't talk much then it was all about saving Gaara". Naruto replied. "Valid point so any way what did you wanna do" Neji asked. " Well I wanna see how you guys improved your skills so how bout some sparing matches then over to Ichiraku my treat" Naruto said with some glee in his voice. " Sounds great but Lady Tsunade wanted TenTen, Lee and my self for a mission but Hinata is free aren't you"? Neji asked with a wink. _Wow he is going to let me and Naruto be alone so I can finally tell him how I feel about him. _" Yes I am" Hinata replied eagerly with a look in here eyes that said thank you 1,000,000 times. "Aright sure I'd love to practice with you Hinata-chan". " You to have fun now" Neji replied with a tone of mischief in his voice as he left the couple alone.

Naruto and Hinata went out back they took their stances and waited for the other to start "Well I'll start I guess" Naruto said and did the hand signs for the shadow clone jutsu extremely quick and sent his clone towards her. " Hinata smiled as she blew threw his clones with such grace and beauty Naruto could not help but stare at her. "_Wow she is so beautiful more beautiful than I remember"_ Naruto thought. His momentary distraction cost him as Hinata sent him a few feet back with her offensive barrage. "N… Naruto-kun are you alright"? Hinata asked with worry and fear that she had hurt the one she cared about the most. Nartuo was leaning against a tree for support she had accidentally hit over the spot where Sasuke's fist had gone through and even with the power of the kyuubi and all the best medical care from Tsunade and the medical core it still hadn't healed all the way. " I don't know I should of warned you about my chest" Naruto said. Hinata knew what he was talking about once visitors were allowed to see him she was there every night praying that her beloved get better and heal. Naruto tried to get back into the stance but the wound wouldn't allow it. "Naruto kun you need you rest you should head home and sleep" Hinata said with a lot of worry in her voice. Naruto detected it and knew she was right after all she is his only love. "Ok Hinata chan but will you come with me just incase I need anything and so we can just relax at my apartment"? Naruto asked. _Naruto wants me to go with him and take care of him yes yes yes oh joy Hinata thought. _" Sure Naruto-kun I'd love too" Hinata replied with a big smile on her face which made Naruto blush a little. " Aright lets head to Ichiraku for lunch there noodles always help me feel better" Naruto said as he with Hinata helping him out leave the compound.

They made it to Naruto's apartment which was furnished with a lot of reds, blacks and silvers. "Wow you have very nice taste Naruto-kun" Hinata said as she looked around his apartment. They made their way over to Naruto's maroon futon and Nartuo gently sat him self down. Hinata sat down next to him and was by his side. " Hey wanna hear some music Hinata chan ?" Naruto asked. "Sure what bands do you have"? Hinata replied. "A little bit of every thing mostly heave bands like Linkin Park, Breaking Benjamin, Fly Leaf and a lot of others" Naruto said. " Fly Leaf I love them so much" Hinata squealed with joy that her beloved and her have the same taste in music. "Ok anything in particular from them"? Naruto asked. " All Around Me its by far their best song" Hinata said. " Definitely its so romantic and sweet even if the sound doesn't make it out to be. And with that he threw on the cd had the volume on and even level where its not to loud but not to quiet and just got relaxed as the song started. Hinata started swaying lightly to it and started to lightly head bang as the guitar riff kicked in and sang with the song as Naruto watched in awe as his crush and only love sang her heart out he could she was it was so clear in those beautiful white eyes of hers that reminded him of soft fluffy snow. Hinata was still singing and Naruto asked her if she wanted it to repeat and she nodded and she sang he hit the button and started to join in his chest pains gone for the moment. They sang together.

My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you

This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you

(Bridge)  
I'm alive, I'm alive

(Chorus)  
I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place

The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you

(Bridge)  
I'm alive, I'm alive

(Chorus)  
I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you

(Bridge)  
I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive

(Chorus)  
I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you own me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believed you  
I believe

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed

At the end of the song Naruto decided to what he should of done three years ago he leaned in and kissed her. Hinata at first shocked that he was kissing her returned the kiss and slid her hand into the back of his golden yellow hair making Naruto moan lowly after a few minutes and lack of air they broke apart. Naruto decided to speak first before she could " I Love you Hinata chan I really and honestly do I really should have been with you from the start because you have always been there for me even if I didn't notice, You mean the world to me and I wanna be with you for as long as it is humanly possible" Naruto said then a long sigh as he caught his breath. " Naruto I feel the same way you have always been the most important person to me and I will be with you until the end of time and I will let nothing stop me from being with you". Hinata said as she felt her self go red. " The best part about that is I don't have to ask you if you mean that because I can see it in your eyes" Naruto said with a deep passionate tone in his voice which made Hinata blush a red so deep she could of blended in with the futon. Her response to what Naruto said was Taking him by the back of his head and pulling him into a long deep kiss Naruto moaned and she played with his hair and he wrapped his hands in her dark long locks and lightly bit her lower lip asking and begging for entrance she complied and soon a passionate battle of the lover's tongues ensued. When they finally broke apart Hinata looked at the clock and realized that it was almost 10:00 pm. "Shit" she said as she realized that she had to get home. " What gotta go back"? Naruto asked. " Yes I am very sorry Naruto-kun" Hinata replied with a lot of sadness in her voice. " Hinata you have to relax I know that if the choice was yours you'd stay all night but we can arrange that latter on in the week but come by in the morning because the afternoon is way to long to wait to see you my love" Naruto replied with a deep caring voice that clamed Hinata and made her want to get home and just sleep just to wake up and head back here. " Ok good night Naruto-kun" Hinata replied as she kissed him goodnight. " Good night Hinata I love you so much. She smiled at that and said it back as she left only to dream of him.

Ok well that's chapter one of this ongoing ( the title was taken from my life from a crush of 4 years and we may finally be together well we were but it's complicated this is just to help me with my requirements for betaship) Any way r&r and if you want send me an email ok and a few quick notes here all artists I've mentioned are my ok well I gotta go so peace and

R AND FRIGGIN R PLEASE IT HELPS TO KNOW I HAVE FANS


End file.
